Akito's monologue
by bluecupcakes
Summary: It's a dark and stormy night...standing on a bridge, Akito has found a way to atone for his sins, and he explains how and why to the members of the zodiac. CHARACTER DEATH and EXTREME ANGST


**AN: I'm keeping Akito as a guy for this one. **

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, not unlike the night where Kyo turned into his true form. Akito stood at the edge of the bridge. The curse was breaking. He could feel it. And he wasn't here to admire the view.

"Akito! Get down from there immediately!" Hatori shouted, his voice sharp, as it tended to be when he was worried.

"Akito! Akito! Akiiiiiiitooo!" Shigure shouted in distress. He loved the black-haired God of the Zodiac, and every moment was killing him.

As fast as the wind blew over their heads, the whole Zodiac seemingly appeared at the large, steel, bridge over the rushing river. Among others, was Haru, trembling, unsure whether to be white or black at the moment, love and hate crashing together like tsunami waves, as in the others. It was seen in Momiji's outstretched hand, and open mouth, without any voice. Even the cheerful boy was unsure whether to save his tormentor or let him die.

"You!" Akito shouted, over the rain, his splintered eyes glinting maniacally. "YOU!" he screamed, loud. And suddenly, whether because of the breaking bond, an act from above, or simply the weather, he was heard clearly by all twelve members, including Kyo.

"I'm ruthless. I'm a monster. Don't think I don't hear you say that about me. I take away your happiness, shatter your very lives forever. An eye, a wife, a relationship...I torment you over and over without any regret, handicap you emotionally for life..."

Tears were freely falling out of Hatori's good eye, and Haru was silently screaming, about how his relationship with Rin decayed just because of this being. Hiro, too. He tightly clutched Kisa's hand. _I will never lose her again. If Akito dies, we can have a happily ever after._

"You think, it's because, 'he wants to scare us', or, 'he's a sadist', or maybe even, 'he thinks that he's better than everyone else'. But surprisingly, I don't torture you because of any of this.

You see, if I didn't do all of this to you...

YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER STAYED WITH ME! ME, THE UNWANTED ONE, THE UNNEEDED ONE! I needed to make sure that I took away enough from you...

THAT YOU WOULD HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER!

I'm a human being! I need love! My father died, and my mother hated me! The only thing I could use in my favor was the unbreakable bond! Now, I had thirteen other people as proof that I was loved!

But deep in my heart, in my dreams, in my subconscious I knew that this wasn't being loved. This was creating fear! This was surpassing the devil himself in the amount of anguish I created! Yet, I destroyed your lives, with no regrets whatsoever.

The demons said otherwise. You can't commit the atrocities I have committed without a price!" He laughed, a deranged bark that suggested no humor whatsoever.

"The demons have been haunting me in my dreams, in the shadows, in the corner of my vision, taunting me, whispering to me, horrible things that _I know I deserve._

And now, I know...that the only way to atone for my sins, for all the lives that I ruined, is to give mine in return, and hope for another chance, in another body, and so, I gladly bid you farewell."

"WAIT!" A pleading cry echoed. Tohru ran all the way to the bridge, and scaled the side with surprising agility. Her white dress _swooshed _in the wind, creating the aura of a ghost or a spirit.

"Stay, Akito! You have no one to love you? _I'll _love you! Maybe your sins are too much to bear, but just keep walking, just keep going on, and soon, the weight will start to lessen, you can have the life filled with love and laughter that you always desired!"

Some semblance of sanity pushed its way forward in Akito's eyes. He cupped Tohru's chin, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

_Sorry for impairing Hatori's sight and chasing away his fiance, sorry for torturing Yuki and bullying Kyo, sorry for forcing Kureno to stay at my side, sorry for hitting Kisa, sorry for injuring Rin, sorry for denying happiness to all the members of the Zodiac, emotionally impairing them, sorry to not be able to accept your gracious and undeserved love, dear Tohru... _

A scream from Tohru, a crash of thunder, and Akito was no longer standing on the bridge.


End file.
